Family Man
by The Enemy
Summary: Summary: Everything through Naru’s eyes as the years pass, and as his family grows. Life, he decides, is Beautiful. RxR and expect some OOCness.


XD. I was reading a fanfiction about Naru taking Mai to the prom, and for some reason, this came to mind.

I don't know what kind of drabble one shot this is. It's strange.

Summary: Everything through Naru's eyes as the years pass, and as his family grows. Life, he decides, is Beautiful.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Nope, Not me. Never will. -cries-

oneshot

* * *

Family Man

* * *

Naru was stuck watching a baby for most of the afternoon. He didn't know where the child's mother was. And quite frankly, it bothered him because he should _always _know where she is. 

As his gaze dropped down, he expected to see a slightly drooling face. Instead, big brown eyes, so much like his mother's, stared right back at him.

The baby was awake.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" he asked the baby in a soft voice. The baby blinked, and then started giggling as he peered up into the face of his daddy.

Naru smiled, and then remembered what Mai had told him to do after the baby had awaken.

"_Remember to feed him. I know that you'll have fed him before he fell asleep, but babies eat a lot, sleep a lot, and then the use their diaper. The giggling and cuteness just comes in between."_

Naru reached down into the diaper bag that was beside him on the couch and pulled out a jar of baby food.

Mashed peaches. Yummy.

Careful as to not make the baby uncomfortable, he unscrewed to the lid, then dipped the baby spoon into the yellow mush. He held it in front of the baby's mouth, trying to get him to open wide.

He turned his head.

Naru did it again.

Same reaction.

"Takashi." Naru said. "Eat."

The baby stared at him.

"Please eat?"

Takashi gurgled happily. His big brown eyes peered up at Naru, drool coming from his mouth, as he reached for Naru's shirt and started tugging on it. Naru lifted a little and brought his face close to his son's.

"What is it?" he cooed. "What do you want?"

His answer was Takashi putting his mouth to Naru's clothed chest.

And then he started sucking on the fabric.

"...Oh." Naru said. He had no idea that Mai was. . .breast feeding him. Naru sighed.

"Sorry. I'm not mommy." he said. The baby began wriggling in his arms. Naru shifted him to a vertical position; holding the baby with both hands beneath his arms, making his cheeks bulge. Naru smiled.

Speaking of bulging, Naru started to think about Ayako and Takigawa. Married and pregnant. Just off by a three months.

As Naru really began thinking about it, he figured that mai was probably with Ayako at the store.

Peering down at the baby in his arms, Naru chuckled and then sang, "Mommy's got an earful coming. . ."

* * *

They spent quite some time getting Takashi to learn how to walk. When they were sure he was fine on his own, Naru and Mai could barely keep up as they're toddler went running through random rooms of their home. Or rather, it was that Takashi would run away whenever he saw Naru. 

"Mama!" he would cry, and go back to searching for Mai. "Mama!"

Mai chuckled as she bent down to pick him up. Takashi became infatuated with her necklace as she bounced him in her arms.

"Don't take it too hard, Naru." she'd smile. "He just likes Mommy better."

"Bite me." Naru would say playfully, and he stuck out his finger to poke their two year old.

* * *

When Takashi was three, Naru was then used to never having a moment alone. His son would follow him around endlessly, asking silly things in a way that only a child could. 

"Why Daddy not Mommy?" Takashi asked him one day. Naru was sitting in the livingroom of their home, going over some files when Takashi had suddenly climbed into his lap, demanding attention. Mommy was nowhere in sight. So Naru set aside what he was doing, only to be surprised by his son's question.

"Why isn't daddy, uh, mommy?" he repeated slowly. Takashi vigorously nodded his head.

"Well, because Daddy is a boy, like you. Mommy isn't a boy." Naru tried to explain as best as he could without making it complicated.

"Why Mommy not boy?" Takashi asked innocently.

"Because Mommy is a Mommy." Naru said simply. Takashi blinked, and then averted his eyes.

"Oh." he said. He raised his eyes to meet his father's once more. "All Mommies smell like Mommy?"

"Maybe."

"Mommy smell good." Takashi said.

"Yes. She does." Naru said smiling. After another moment of silence, Takashi said, "You not Mommy."

"Right." Naru answered. Takashi giggled and cover his nose and his mouth with his hands as he hopped off his father's lap.

"Ucky! You not Mommy." he said, and then ran out of sight laughing happily.

Naru was quiet for a couple of beats, and then he chuckled to himself.

"He just insulted me." he said. Then he sniffed his shirt.**(1)**

* * *

Around the time that Takashi was seven years old was it when Mai announced that she was once again, pregnant. As the months flew by, including Takashi's birthday, Naru couldn't help but notice how his life had changed drastically from he expected it to be. 

He had a (very pregnant) loving wife, a (hyperactive _ninja 8 year old)_ soccer player of a son. A beautiful(ly crowded) home, and lots of (crazy, absolutely insane!) friends. What could make his life any better? One thing.

Those Moments.

Naru knew of those Moments very well. They happened once or twice when Mai had just started working for him in high school, and then after they were officially together, they appeared sometimes. When he married her was when they were coming out increasingly, and it was after the birth of his first born (son) was when life seemed absolutely perfect.

Now that his wife was pregnant again, and his son was old enough to understand the changes going on. Everything was just falling together.

Right now, was one of those Moments.

A Moment of absolute tranquility, where nothing could bring them down.**(2)**

Naru was sitting on the couch with Mai laying against him. She was almost halfway through her third trimester** (3)** and her stomach, at this point, didn't seem as though it could get any bigger, but it would.

"Where's Takashi?" Mai suddenly asked. Naru tried to think back to earlier that day. He'd called everyone he could think of to see if they could watch Takashi while he spent the day with Mai.

"He's with Bou-san." Naru said.

"Really? I could've sworn that when I spoke to him earlier, he said that Takashi was with Lin."

"He was. But then Madoka waltzed in, and being the way that she is, she called everyone to celebrate his presence and they all went out to eat or something. Currently, he is with Bou-san, because he's the one who ended up with the short end of the stick."

"Driving him home." **(4)**

"Yes."

"Ah."

Naru held Mai closer as she snuggled into him more.

"Naru?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mai turned her head, and Naru lowered his mouth on to hers. They were like that for a few seconds until a noise made them pull apart. They both looked up to see the scrunched up face of their Son.

"Gross! Dad, now you have cooties!" He exclaimed. Mai started laughing as Naru rolled his eyes.

"Cooties aren't real."

"Yes they are, but I guess this doesn't count since you kissed Mommy." Takashi concluded and headed into the kitchen. They saw the light flip on from their spot on the couch, and then they saw the fridge door open.

"Are you saying I'm not a girl?" Mai inquired playfully. Takashi sighed in exaggerated exasperation.

"No, Mommy. I'm saying that you're a Mommy, so it doesn't count."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

"Hey kiddy," the monk said, emerging from behind the front door. "It's almost nine. Too late to be eating. Besides, you just had ice cream."

"It's almost nine and you let our son have _ice cream?"_ Mai asked confusedly. The monk shrugged.

"The twerp wouldn't shut up until we gave him some." said Ayako's voice. She appeared from behind Takigawa and smiled at Mai. "Wow, you've gotten so big."

"Thanks?" Mai said, laughing.

It was then that Takashi reemerged from the kitchen, and made his way over to the couch.

_" 'Scuse_ me!" she said brightly, and without waiting for an answer, shoved through Takigawa and Ayako.

"You can't talk to them that way!" Said a high pitched feminine voice. Takashi rolled his eyes ans he plopped down at the other end of the couch. He stretched his legs out so that they were on Mai's lap, and so that the little girl couldn't sit.

"Hello Hana-chan. How are you?" Mai asked kindly. The little girls whole demeanor changed as she turned in Mai's direction, smiled sweetly, and then bowed quickly.

"Hello Taniyama-san. You look nice." She said. Mai smiled.

"Thanks."

Hana turned back to Takashi.

"Like I said, you can't talk to them like that."

"Hey, Monk_ey_. Make her shut up." Takashi said to Takigawa. The Monk smiled fondly at the boy and then put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, calm down a bit." he said,

"But he said girl's have cooties!" Hana protested. She stomped her foot for emphasis. Takashi scoffed.

"They do. And you have the most." he jumped off the couch and over the coffee table as she lunged for him. He took off running for the back of the house to the stairs. Footsteps could be heard running around upstairs and a little shouting.

"Take that back, idiot!" Hana exclaimed.

"NEVER!" Takashi shouted. Mai laughed as she meekly said, "Uh, don't run in the house."

The parents looked at each other and laughed at their children's antics.

"So, Naru. Mai. Have you thought of any names?" Ayako asked.

"Um, the doctor said we were having a girl."

* * *

Naru had felt like this before, but he wasn't sure if the feeling was worse the second time around or not. He continued to pace in the Hospital waiting area, anxiously awaiting any kind of news about Mai and their new child. Takashi was sitting in the chair watching his father pace back and forth. He yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. Then he remembered that he couldn't tell time, and turned to his grandfather. 

"Pawpaw, what time is it?" he asked sleepily. Martin Davis looked at his grandson and smiled, then he looked at his watch.

"It's four thirty am. Are you terribly sleepy?" He inquired. Takashi lazily nodded his head, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Mm...huh." he yawned. Martin smiled broadly and gathered the child onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled when he received a curious look.

"You can go ahead and rest a bit. Your mother will be fine." he assured the boy. Takashi yawned in response then laid his head down on his grandfather's chest, and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

Luella turned her head, and smiled at the sight.

"Kodak moment." she said** (5).** Martin chuckled as she took a picture.

Luella went back to watching her son pace.

"Relax dear. She'll be fine." she said. Naru ignored her and kept on pacing.

An hour later and they still didn't have any word. Naru was becoming restless. He had to know what was going on, but no one was telling him anything.

"I'm going to go see if they have any spare blankets around here. The little guy is shivering. Look, he even has goose bumps. I'll be back soon." Martin said, and then he stood up, careful as not to wake the slumbering boy in his arms.

Luella went back to watching back to watching Naru pace. She sighed in irritation.

"Oh honestly, Noll. Mai will be fine. She is a fighter, remember." she said. Naru stopped and looked at her. He supposed she was somewhat right, but Mai was never a fighter until things got absolutely dire.

"I can't help it, Mother. She has been in labor four almost two hours. When she had Takashi, it was only about forty five minutes." Naru finally sat down next to his mother, who put her hand on his arm.

"Trust me, Noll. Mai is fine."

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while until Martin came back with Lin and Madoka trailing behind. Madoka, was at this time, three months pregnant.

"Naru! There you are." Madoka said cheerfully. Way more cheerfully than anyone should be at five thirty in the morning. "Are you ok? You look awful."

"Thanks." Naru said sarcastically.

Madoka smiled. "Anytime."

"I found them in the front as I was heading back." Martin explained after seeing Naru's glare. "I didn't even know they knew Mai went into labor."

Naru and Martin looked at Luella. "I didn't do it for once!" she squeaked.

"It was Takashi. I told him to call as soon as possible when Mai's water broke. The phone rang at around three this morning. It's taken us a while to get here because we had to call everyone else." Madoka said happily. Naru looked at Lin.

"I had nothing to do with it." Lin stated.

Within the half away afterwards, everyone showed up one by one. First it was Takigawa (Ayako didn't go because she was sleepy and had said that it was unnecessary for them to drag Hana out of bed since they wouldn't be able to leave her alone), then it was John (who was kind enough to stop at a doughnut shop on the way and bring everyone something to eat and some coffee), and then it was Yasuhara who informed them that Masako couldn't be there because she was on a trip to America, but she sent her love and blessings to everyone, and the new baby.

Though Naru had changed over the years, he was still narcissistic, and wouldn't admit (out loud) that he was awed by how much they all cared.

Just when he thought he'd lose his mind, the Doctor came out. Naru jumped up almost instantly and practically tackled the man.

"Well? What's going on? Is Mai alright?" he questioned. The Doctor smiled warmly.

"Yes. Your wife is fine. And so are your children." he said. Naru sighed in relief. Luella, who had been standing behind him the whole time, gasped.

"Ch-children? You mean there was more than one baby?" She asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. A boy and a girl. One of them was breeched. After we took care of that, there was some tissue that ripped inside of Mai that cause continuous bleeding so we had to do surgery to sew it up. Everything is fine now, I promise you. If you like, you may see her now." The doctor said. Naru hurried past him and into the room. When he pushed the door open, he saw his wife laying in the bed with he eyes closed. Two nurses in the room were tending to the newborn babies.

Naru made his way over to one of them and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him.

"Are you the father?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled and handed him his new daughter. "Congratulations."

Naru took the infant into his arms and stared down at her in awe. The baby yawned and Naru put his index finger into her tiny palm. Unconsciously, she grabbed it. Naru looked up and saw that his Mother had his new son in her arms, and then she was crying silent, happy tears.

"Oh Noll," she said, "they are so beautiful."

"Yes. I wouldn't expect less." He said. His mother sighed, but she smiled at him. It was then that Mai's eyes flew open.

"Naru." she said quietly. Naru turned his head and looked at Mai. He went to her when he saw her smiling face. The first thing he did was bend down and kiss her head.

"Morning." he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. And a little woozy, but I'll live. I see you have met her." she said. Luella took that moment to hand Mai her new son. She went and stood next to the chair that her husband and first grandchild were occupying.

Takigawa took a picture with a digital camera, and then showed it to Yasuhara who nodded his head in approval.

"Mai, what should we name them?" Naru inquired. Mai was busy cooing at the baby.

"Mai."

"Gene." Mai suddenly said. She looked at Naru and smiled. "I want to name him Gene."

Naru's breath caught in his throat. Now he remembered why he loved this woman so much.

"That's a good name. What about her?" he said, looking down the baby in his arms.

"I like Saya. What about you?" she asked. Naru nodded.

"Those sound like really good names." he said.

"I've decided to name you too." she said. Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Really now."

"Yes. I love you, Oliver Naru Kazuya Shibuya Davis."

Naru laughed. "I love you too."

It was then that Takigawa went over to Naru and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Welp," he said, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were turning into a regular Family Man, Naru."

Naru smiled a very small smile. "Maybe."

**The End**.

* * *

**1** - _"He just insulted me." he said. Then he sniffed his shirt./_ In case some of you didn't understand the joke, Takashi just said that naru smelled bad because he isn't a Mommy. 

**2 **- _A Moment of absolute tranquility, where nothing could bring them down_./ For those of you who are like "I've never really felt like that before!" Don't worry. You will when you have kids. This Moment Thing is a strictly-for-parents thing.

**3** - _Naru was sitting on the couch with Mai laying against him. She was almost halfway through her third trimester_. /I am pretty sure that the Third Trimest is like from the 6th or 7th month to the 9th month.

**4** - _"He was. But then Madoka waltzed in, and being the way that she is, she called everyone to celebrate his presence and they all went out to eat or something. Currently, he is with Bou-san, because he's the one who ended up with the short end of the stick."_

"_Driving him home." /_For those of you who can't drive yet: Driving a little kid to and from place to place is a hassle, and requires a lot of patience and will power (so one doesnt wreck the car. Duh).

**5** - _Luella turned her head, and smiled at the sight._

"_Kodak moment." she said. Martin chuckled as she took a picture./_ A Kodak moment is kind of like the strictly-for-parents-moment thing, only it's for anyone and everyone that has a camera. It's like, the picture of the perfect moment. Plus, I really like that commercial **:3**

I bet you are all wondering why I did a baby theme. Well, I was tired of seeing everything where Mai and Naru are still dancing around each other like love-sick fools with a secret, so I decided to write a story that went through time. And Of _course_ you are all wondering about the parings:

**MaixNaru**_** (obviously)**_

**AyakoxTakigawa **_**(again, obviously. They had a daughter)**_

**MadokaxLin **_**(towards the end, it's all like "Like DUH!")**_

And yes. I made a

**MasakoxYasuhara **

People are probably wondering some things along the lines of ,"Really? When? I didn't notice. Why wasn't it MasakoxJohn?"

Well.

I'll tell you.

It was unnoticeable because Masako is only mentioned once, and that is at the end. I expect that some die-hard MasakoxJohn fans will be like "Why would Yasuhara know that about Masako instead of John?"

You know, with the whole "Masako is in America and sends her love" thing.

It was then. Right there, as Yasuhara was saying it.

Why?

I'll tell you.

Because John is a Catholic priest, and it's to my understanding that Priests are not allowed to wed, because they have devoted themselves to God and his Holy Work. If I'm wrong, someone, please tell me.

I was actually thinking of not putting her in my story at all, but then it was like "Everyone else is. Why not?" But I needed to couple her with someone or else she'd be like some extra in a movie that you see ONLY because she has one or two lines.

No. Not having it. I like Masako. I just like the idea of Mai pairing with naru instead of Masako.. Besides, She still ends up with someone in the end.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT JOHN!?!?!?"

Well, John's a Priest. He has God.

Everyone wins

And Also, I bet some of you were surprised when I made Madoka Pregnant. For the record, it is LIN'S BABY. I put no words in there about them being married, but Ayako and Takigawa were Married, and so were Naru and Mai, so I assumed that everyone else would assume what I was going for.

And I know, I know. The OOCness. Yes Yes. Well, let's think for a minute. In the beginning Naru acts very Naru-like, and as the story progresses (or as the years pass, in Naru's case) he matures, and grows, and learns that not Everything is about work.

And the FLUFF! I mean COME ON!

I don't even like fluff. Well. I do, but not a lot of it. I write it pretty well, if I do say so myself. Hmhmhmhm.

Nothing left to explain?

Well then. That's all the notes I have for now. UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Johnny!

(a little Joke on my part. I say Johnny instead of Ja Ne because they sound a lot alike Expect to see "Johnny" a lot more from my stories. xD)


End file.
